High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass, which improves application efficiency. These high-clearance sprayers require high horsepower engines with numerous engine driven accessories and system such as exhaust after-treatment systems (ATS) that need to be mounted near the engine.
Currently, the different accessories and systems are mounted to separate brackets that are individually connected to an engine-supporting sub-frame. Individually connecting the accessory or system support brackets to the frame takes time during assembly and requires inventorying the separate brackets. Connecting the components of some systems, such as ATS components can be particularly complicated because of the size and weight ATS components, which can present challenge when assembling in a sprayer chassis.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a support arrangement having a plurality of mounts integrally connected to the engine-supporting sub-frame within the engine compartment. Additionally, there is a desire to provide an ATS mounting platform for pre-assembly of the entire ATS system, which can be attached as a unit to the engine-supporting sub-frame.